A Week With The Stolls
by Nanacela
Summary: "Hey Kitty-Kat." Travis mocked with the stupid nickname he knew she hated. Without turning to face him Katie said, "don't call me that" He sat down beside her. "Why should I?" "Well, we are spending a whole week together. Be careful." "Worried about me?" "You wish."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Welcome to the re-written version of _A Week With The Stolls. _I hope you throughly enjoy it!**

* * *

After breakfast Katie walked up slowly—almost painfully—to the strawberry fields. It was a very peculiar scene because Katie, being a daughter of Demeter, always enjoyed going to the fields. As to why she suddenly looked as if she had been punished was a mystery to everyone else, except for the Hermes and Demeter cabin.

The reason for why Katie was looking so glum was pretty obvious. Chiron, who was usually very patient and understanding, had gotten tired of Katie's and the Stoll brothers' constant fighting. He had decided that Katie, Connor, and Travis needed some bonding time in order to become civil to each other. The thing was that the bonding time was not only a day, it was a complete week!

As Katie approached the strawberry fields, she silently prayed to her mother, so she could have enough strength to remain calm for the whole day. The dreaded moment was finally there, Katie had arrived to the fields. She deeply exhaled as she realized that the Stoll brothers were not there, yet. She sat down crossed-legged on the grass, enjoying how the wind softly moved the flowers. Too lost in the beautiful scene, Katie didn't notice two tall figures approaching her.

"Hey Kitty-Kat." Travis mocked with the stupid nickname he knew she hated.

Without turning to face him Katie said, "don't call me that"

He sat down beside her. "Why should I?"

"Well, we are spending a whole week together. Be careful."

"Worried about me?"

"You wish."

Travis placed an arm around her, "You know what? I kind of do"

Katie abruptly stood up and crossed her arms with an annoyed look. "So, what are we going to do?"

Connor, who was now next to Travis, who had stood up too, just shrugged. Travis, in the other hand, said "Why don't we all go to your cabin and figure something out?"

"No." Katie said. "You two are not getting near my cabin, any time soon."

After muttering something along the lines of _you suck_, with an exasperated sigh, Travis said, "Okay, so to our cabin then."

Katie went after Connor and Travis as they walked towards the Hermes cabin.

* * *

As they entered the cabin, Connor told Katie to sit down, and she did, on the floor, as far away as she could from the brothers. The Stolls, instead of sitting down two, moved a tall mahogany bookshelf and in the wall was a 42 in TV.

Katie was really surprised. How could Chiron not know of this? He knew about everything that happened in the camp, but what surprised her even more was how they managed to get another. Their first TV had been confiscated by Chiron after Katie came in the cabin with him because, yet again, the Stolls had managed to prank the Demeter Cabin.

"You won't go running to Chiron this time, right?" Travis said, as he laid down on his bed.

"No." Katie answered with a glare in Travis' direction.

"Relax. Just making sure."

Connor, who was feeling left out at the moment, turned on the TV and sat down in his own bed, which was beside his brother's. He checked the time and grinned, his favorite show was starting. He put on _Ridiculousness_, which was, in his opinion, the best show ever.

* * *

The day passed really fast and all Connor, Katie and Travis could do was laugh. After _Ridiculousness_ had finished, Connor put on any comedy show he could find and that was all they did for the rest of day, aside from eating a mountain of snacks.

By the time the horn for dinner sounded, Katie's stomach ached because of how much she had laughed. She said goodbye to Travis and Connor and started trotting towards the dinner pavilion. Halfway through, she gasped—she had spent a whole day with the Stoll brothers, and it had not been bad. _At all._

* * *

**Well, that is chapter 1. I appreciate every review, follow and/or favorite. Thank you for reading! Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! Time has not been really kind to me these days. Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. A special thanks to by beta Awesomepossum328, thank you so much! Please,check out her stories.  
**

**Currently reading: Insurgent**

* * *

Katie woke up to the sound of her half-siblings screaming; she opened her eyes to see the cabin's floor covered in soil and different types of flowers. She got out of bed and ran towards the cabin door, but before she could open it one of her half-sisters stopped her.

"Katie, don't!" her half-sister, Janet, yelled.

Katie turned, her back towards the door, and looked at Janet with confusion. "Huh?"

"Katie, this is the reason you are spending a week with them", Janet explained. "If you go now and make a mess—we all know you do—imagine what Chiron will do."

Katie thought about it, Janet was right, if she went now and tried to get revenge, Chiron would make sure she regretted it. She sighed, "Well, let's clean up this mess, I'll get the stuff."

She turned and opened the door but as she did so, a bucket full of iced water fell on her. She mentally screamed and went to get the cleaning utensils. She'll kill them, later.

* * *

After breakfast, Katie didn't immediately go to the strawberry fields. Instead, she went to the Athena cabin to ask her friend, Malcolm, for a favor. Knowing that she couldn't cause any physical pain to Travis and Connor, she then decided she would ignore them; she was following the rules Chiron gave her, which meant she would not get in trouble. It was the perfect plan!

Katie was also aware of her ADHD, which was lower than other demigods because, let's face it, Demeter is not considered very important. This is why she went to the Athena cabin She asked Malcolm to lend her one of her favorite books, "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" by Stephen Chbosky, so she would not be so bored.

She then went to the strawberry fields to find the Stoll brothers waiting for her. They were sitting with their legs stretched out in front of them, backs turned, so they didn't see Katie approach them. Katie cleared her throat, making her presence known. The Stoll brothers turned and stood up, a small smirk in Travis' face, and a look of pure terror on Connor's.

"H-hey Katie" Connor said, slowly moving behind his brother, using him as a human shield.

Travis' smirk grew bigger as he crossed his arms and said hello. "Sup, Kitty-Kat?"

Katie nodded acknowledging the brothers' presence, but she did not say a word, she just turned and started walking towards the Hermes cabin followed by two very confused Stolls.

* * *

Just as the day before, Katie sat on the floor, as far as she could from the Stolls, and the brothers each on their own bed. There was an awkward silence, for both Travis and Connor were waiting for her to explode, but instead of doing so, she simply sat there—reading.

Connor looked at his older with confusion, not knowing what to do, for that had never happened before. Shock was written all over Travis' face, but he merely shrugged and turned the TV on. Connor felt sleepy because he had woken up very early to play that prank on Katie, so he closed his eyes and wandered off to dreamland.

Travis watched as his brother slept and Katie read on. It was getting on his nerves that he couldn't get a reaction out of her—hers were always the best. Most days, she would go into his cabin in the morning, screaming her head off, trying to make him clean the messes he made, which by the way he never did. It was funny aggravating her, seeing her cheeks red from yelling and frustration; and now seeing her so calmly reading was significantly annoying to him.

He knew what he had to do to get her to even look at him. It was a very simple phrase, but he was Travis Stoll, and he was not going to give in.

* * *

Connor woke up only to see Travis glaring daggers at Katie, who was not reading anymore, but instead watching TV, looking quite relaxed.

Connor slapped Travis' shoulder slightly. "Dude, calm down."

"She's doing this on purpose." Travis said through gritted teeth.

"Of course she is," Connor said. "If it bugs you so much, just apologize."

"I am a Stoll. Stolls do not apologize."

"Well, this one should." Connor stated, pointing a finger at his brother.

"I won't."

"Okay." The younger Stoll then laid down and looked at the TV, "You will eventually though."

Travis doubted his brother's words with stubborn pride, but with every passing minute he was getting more and more frustrated. He checked the alarm clock he had under his pillow and saw that he only had a minute before the horn for dinner sounded. He sighed, his pride a bit wounded and cleared his throat.

"Katie, I'm sorry."

She looked up, surprised, she had expected an apology; but what amazed her was hearing her name said, years had passed since the last time her name had rolled out of his tounge. She liked being called Katie, she liked her name.

The horn sounded, signaling the end of the day.

Katie stood up and stretched, "I didn't cause any physical pain to any of you, in the whole day. Wow." Then she smiled deviously. "But the day ended. I'm giving you a five second head start."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes at her, as if he doubted she was serious.

"One." She began

"We're faster than you." Travis crossed his arms.

"Two."

"You'll never catch us."

"Three."

"Please, you don't even run that fast."

"Four."

Travis faked a yawn, and as Katie said 'five' he rushed out the door with a girlish scream, followed by Connor, laughing. Well, Katie had said she'd kill them later, hadn't she?

* * *

**Aren't they cute together? Please review, follow and favorite. What are you currently reading? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jellow, hi there my readers. I want to thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and followers this story has gotten. I know I promised I would try to update sooner, but, guess what? I fell from my school's stairs and broke my right wrist (I'm right handed) and my arm is in a cast right now. I feel so useless!**

**Well, back to the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do!**

* * *

Katie, Travis and Connor were running through the woods from the Ares Cabin. The reason? The Stolls pranked them and accused Katie of helping them.

"Wow, these guys sure don't have a sense of humor." Travis said as he dodged as sword.

Out of breath Katie yelled, "Who can when you're constantly harassing them?"

"Yeah Travis, we should stop pranking the Ares Cabin and stick with the Demeter. I mean, they don't try to send us to Elysium every time." Connor reasoned.

Katie glared daggers at him as they ran, "As if you'd deserve Elysium!"

Suddenly, Katie stopped; Travis and Connor did so as well. "What Katie? Get going, they'll kill us!" They screamed tugging her arms.

Looking back towards the Ares Cabin she nonchalantly said, "I used to do that every time, look where it got me; they're still alive and now I have to spend a week with them. Save yourselves before it's too late!"

They thought about it (yes, they think, they're not idiots) and looked at each other; Chiron had been rather moody those days for he had lost a bet with Mr. D and now had to wear a skirt, bra and a tiara, meaning he looked hilarious. The Ares Cabin shook their heads and left.

"That was amazing Katie!" Connor exclaimed.

"It was just the truth, I may not like the Ares Cabin all the time, but they don't deserve to suffer," Katie said, looking to where their chasers had been moments ago.

"Or, simply you wanted us all to yourself" Travis reasoned. He tsked, "that is very selfish of you Kitty-Kat."

"Idiot."

Travis wiggled his eyebrows. "The one you want all for yourself."

"Give it a rest, both of you," an exasperated Connor said. "We still have five more days of this, and personally, I want my brother alive."

"Ya think Kitty-Kat would kill me? She loves me too much for that."

"My break? Can I claim it now?" Katie asked, trying not to kill Travis for Connor's sake.

Before Travis could say something, Connor covered his mouth with his hand and said, "sure."

Katie left to her cabin and laid down in her bed, glad that Connor suggested she'd have a fifteen minute rest, so she wouldn't kill Travis. She closed her eyes, tired, and fell asleep.

* * *

"We should go get her." Travis said after Katie's break had finished.

"Let her be. Even I don't always like us." Connor replied.

Travis sighed and laid in his bed, "I'm bored".

Connor stood up from his own bed and rapidly said, "I'll go get Katie." Connor knew that Travis would start bugging him until they went to get Katie; so he acted as fast as he could. Once he got to the Demeter Cabin, Connor knocked and called out softly for Katie, though it was too soft and she didn't wake up. Connor then used his amazing thief skills and unlocked the door; Katie was soundly asleep in her bed. He crept up silently and shook her gently.

"Katie, Katie, wake up."

She yawned and stretched, her hair was a mess and her face looked tired. "Ok, just give me a second." She placed her messy hair in a ponytail and stood up.

"Sorry." Connor said truthfully. "It was waking you up now, or later with Travis."

"Don't worry 'bout that."

Katie and Connor left the Demeter cabin and walked slowly to the Hermes Cabin. Connor opened the door and went in first, leaving the door open for her. Katie went in and saw Connor up in his bed, but Travis was not inside. Before she did anything she'll regret, she asked, "What's the catch?"

Connor looked at Katie, who was still at the door, confused. He then looked at his brother's bed and saw it empty. "I have no freaking idea."

Knowing something will happen once she entered the cabin, Katie refused to go in. She crossed her arms and sat down beside the door, legs stretched, back against the wall. She was amazed of Travis idiotic ways, did he think she was stupid she would fall into his trap? Hell no, mister.

* * *

Travis walked back from the Athena Cabin with blueprints; he had an idea for a prank. He walked, not wanting to alert and cause suspicion as well, back to his cabin. Travis saw Katie sitting outside the cabin, her eyes widened when she saw him and then hardened.

"What's the catch?"

He stopped and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I have no idea what are you talking about."

"Oh, don't put an innocent act. I know you have something planned against me." Katie accused, standing up, looking at him in the eyes.

"A plan; I do have one. Against you—" He grinned, "when have I done anything to you?" Before she could answer he went inside the cabin and placed the blueprints in his bed. "You coming in?"

A bit wary, but none the less, curious about what was Travis planning, Katie entered the cabin; slowly and carefully. Nothing happened; surprisingly she had been wrong. Travis smirked at her, "did you think I would do something to you?" He exaggeratedly moved his hand towards his forehead and said, "you hurt me, Katie".

Whereas Travis was making fun of her, Connor smiled, "See, I told you everything was going to be fine." Katie rolled her eyes, admitting Connor was right. Her eyes kept drifting towards the blueprint Travis had laid in his bed, tying to figure out what they were.

"Patience my little grasshopper, everything will come within it's due time" Travis said in a bad imitation of Chiron. "If you guess what is my prank about, who am I'm planning to do it with, and which cabin will be the lucky one to receive it, I will let you see it now. If not, you'll have to wait."

Challenge Accepted.

* * *

After hours of thinking it hard; at the end of the day, Katie was sure she had the correct answer. Neither Travis nor Connor had been working on the blueprints; they had paid no attention to them what so ever. Travis and Connor were laying on their respective beds, watching TV, ignoring Katie and letting her think. She then, stood up in front of the TV, blocking their view. "I know what you're planning."

Travis smirked and Connor had an evil glint in his eyes, at least in her opinion.

"Do tell." Travis encouraged.

Katie crossed her arms and said, "You're going to prank the Aphrodite Cabin, because Lou Ellen is mad at Drew." The Lou Ellen and Drew conflict had been going on for a week. Though none of them had made a move about it, Lou Ellen had sworn vengeance.

Without any surprise evident in his voice nor eyes, Travis nodded. "That's right."

Before Katie could enjoy her victory, the horn for dinner sounded. With a defeated sigh she went out of the cabin with her head down, alongside the brothers. Neither one of them said a thing, but as Katie sat down in her table, she locked eyes with Travis; he smirked and showed his wrist watch.

He mouthed, _you're in, be ready._

* * *

**Don't forget to: first of all, don't fall of the stairs; and well review!**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys...I'm sowy about the late update. But here is the next chapter ad I really hope you like it! A huge thanks to my beta Awesomepossum328! Thanks so much! Check out her stories. Also check my original story on wattpad; Time to Play: This Game We Call Life by Nanacela20! Tell me what you think too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

Katie thought she wouldn't be able to sleep, knowing that the next day she would be the prankster and not the one being pranked. Neither Lou Ellen nor Drew were her friends, but if she had to choose between one of them, she would've chosen Lou Ellen a thousand times over. Let's just say Katie holds a not so tiny grudge towards Drew, which made the pranking experience so much better.

The next day, she woke up by a knock on her window. She slowly, almost lazily opened her eyes to see Connor standing outside, with a sly grin adorning his face. Without any hesitation she threw her covers off, and silently left the cabin. Connor greeted her there; there was an easiness in which she could distinguish between the brothers, not because one was taller, but because to her they didn't look the same, merely alike.

Connor whistled softly as she got out. "Nice pajamas."

She turned and dramatically put her hand on her hip, "Thank you, I try."

He shook his head, laughing silently. He led them to the mess hall, where Travis was sitting down on the floor; waiting for them."You took forever." He stated.

Connor said nothing on his behalf, and sat beside his brother. The younger Stoll looked at the floor and blushed brightly. He did take forever to come back, he went out like half an hour ago, but he may have gotten distracted trying to catch a glimpse of a girl who had caught his eyes week ago.

"I'm sorry." Travis punched his brother's shoulder slightly, he was aware of the situation "Okay, I'm not mad. But we have to hurry." He looked at Katie.

"Well, Kitty-Kat? Aren't you going to join us?"

The said girl rolled her eyes at the nickname and kneeled in front of the siblings. "The plan?"

They looked at each other, and held a conversation with their eyes. They had learnt, the bad way, that they couldn't be loud at pranking. So, they started having eye conversation, and truth be told, they were masters at it. Travis gave a last nod and looked at Katie. "Basically you get in the Aphrodite cabin and steal this potion." Connor punched Travis shoulder at that moment, making him know that it wasn't the right way to say their plan.

"Let me rephrase, umm; you get in the Aphrodite cabin and return Lou Ellen's potion"

The female's eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth, speechless.

"Kitty-Kat, flies are by; you don't want to swallow one" Travis said and placed his hand under her chin. Katie's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but her eyes hardened and she glared at the Hermes' sons.

"Why me?"

"Well, you see Katie, we can't be seen in the Aphrodite cabin without starting a rumor" Connor reasoned. "And you, being a girl, it's easier."

She sighed in defeat and crossed her arms; guys had banned themselves from the Aphrodite Cabin (with the exception the sons of the goddess of love, which were few and didn't stay long) unless they needed relationship advice.

The brothers looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and half smiled half smirked. "So, are you in?"

"With one condition, no more pranking the Demeter cabin and/or me."

Connor looked at Travis with wide eyes, and Travis crossed his arms and smiled at Katie. "Sure, but you need to participate in part II of this prank."

"Deal."

Maybe she would regret it, but at that moment: she didn't care.

* * *

"Stop moving Katie!" Paulina screamed for the thousandth time that day. Katie groaned as she closed her eyes; Paulina just needed a minute more so she could finish her magic. "Done!"

The daughter of Demeter gave an exasperated sigh, and when Paulina turned, she pumped her right fist into the air. She had been stuck inside the Aphrodite cabin for hours, getting a complete makeover. It sure wasn't her plan, it just kind of happened.

_-Flashback- After breakfast, Katie went up to the cabin where the first part of this plan took place. She wasn't even in when her friend Paulina dragged her in gushing about a makeover. "You're hanging out with Travis and Connor, you gotta look cute!" _

_"I got to what?!" _

_"Look cute." she giggled. _

_"Why would I look cute!? They are my sworn enemies!" _

_"'Cause they're hot! Gods, you have spent like three days with them and you don't see it?" The daughter of Aphrodite said, as if was the most obvious thing in the world. _

_The daughter of Demeter fake gagged and made grossed out expressions. _

_Paulina crossed her arms, "I can't believe he has a crush on you." she muttered to herself; and Katie wasn't able to hear. _

_"What?" _

_"Nothing, now, let's start by plucking those eyebrows." _

_-End of Flashback- _

**Koatie** stood up as Paulina threw herself on her bunk, exhausted. "Gods, I'm so tired!"

"Speak for yourself."

Paulina giggled, "You look good."

"I seriously hope so, torture for nothing? No thanks."

The girl in bed rolled her eyes, and positioned herself as if to take a nap. Katie took the opportunity to open Drew's boudoir. She took a sneak peek at herself, she had to admit she looked good; date good. The sixteen-year-old studied the boudoir and looked back at Paulina, who had her eyes closed and seemed asleep. Without making a single noise, she removed a picture from the mirror; behind it was a small hole where a bottle laid untouched. Katie mentally gave herself a high-five and took the bottle, replacing it with a perfume. She placed the picture to its original spot.

She pretended to be checking herself on the mirror when her friend asked if she wanted a cookie. "Yes, please."

The daughter of Aphrodite motioned to a batch of cookies in a table; Katie thanked for everything and walked out with a cookie.

Shouldn't have done that.

* * *

Katie ran back to her cabin and hid under the covers. She had previously given Lou Ellen's potion to Connor, claiming she needed time to rest, for she was feeling ill. She had been very pale so Connor let her off the hook.

Maybe she wasn't physically ill, she was mentally sick. How could she not be?

For some reason, she felt the urge to...

_Kiss Travis Stoll._

* * *

**I see Tratie coming up soon! I want to read your opinion on this chapter. I love every review, follow and favorite this story gets! So don't forget to Review, follow and favorite!**

**Curretly reading: Hunger Games (again). What about you guys? **


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys see right through me! The cookies! Let's see our poor Katie goes agaisn't the thing in the cookies!**

**As always, sorry for the late update. Thankies to my beta Awesomepossum328, hope life gives you a break! **

* * *

The daughter of Demeter laid on her bed, hiding her face under the covers, practically crying. She couldn't sleep, or think, there was one thing on her mind and it was... Travis Stoll.

She shut her eyes as tightly as they would go, trying to erase the image from her head, but it was impossible. She had stayed in her cabin, ever since she gave the potion back to Connor; she didn't go dinner and her friends were starting to get worried. She received several visits, and because she didn't look sick since the makeover session with Paulina, she made up a lie.

"It's just my period." she said to everyone; they believed it. It was the easiest thing for a girl to say, nobody questioned it.

Chiron did not accept it as an excuse though. "Have you ever had girl pains?" she asked.

"No, I haven't, but that hasn't stopped you before. Why should it now?" The grin in his face made it worse.

_'Why do I have to be so damn stubborn?'_

She had missed a couple of days with the brothers, and since they couldn't be lost therefore three more days. Had Chiron figured out she was lying? She didn't know.

* * *

Katie had promised her siblings that on their time spent together the Stolls wouldn't come near the Demeter cabin, and she was going to keep true to that promise. That's why she went to the Hermes cabin and knocked on the door. Connor expected Katie to look like hell, not like an Aphrodite kid; he was stunned when he opened the door that he almost fell over.

"Are you alright?"

He blushed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it. "Yeah. I should be the one asking you how are you feeling."

"Still kind of sick but okay, I guess."

"That's great, I guess." There was an awkward silence, he still hadn't welcomed her in.

"I thought you had a crush on someone else Con, but it seems Kitty-Kat has captured your eye!" Travis mocked from his bed. Connor's ears turned red and he ran to his brother's bed and tried to kill him with a pillow.

"You. Promised. You. Wouldn't. Tell. A. Single. Soul!"

It turned into a battle of who was stronger and could kill the other.

"Didn't. Say. Who. Idiot!"

She closed the door behind her, walked in chuckling to herself, and pulled Connor away. Travis smirked and winked at her, or so it seemed. She hated the fact that her heart raced.

"Couldn't bare to see me hurt my little brother, eh, Kitty-Kat? You think I'm stronger."

She ignored him. "Connor, I can't let you kill him now I'll get in trouble."

"So, you're saying I can kill him later?" He smirked.

"Sure, after our week is over. I'll even help!" Both Katie and Connor looked at Travis with a crazy bloodlusting stare. It was freakishly scary it made him whimper slightly.

He decided not to dignify himself stating the truth, that he's stronger than them; they have allies.

She just couldn't help, Katie's a girl, she can't go agaisnt her nature. "Who do you like Connor?"

Travis wiggled his eyebrows and made kissy faces at his brother. "Gotta tell 'er now bro. She knows you've got a cruuush" He kind of sang the last word; first clue.

Connor's cheeks turned a dark shade of red and his ears felt hot; his brother started to mockingly 'aww' as he pinched his cheeks.

"I can assure you Kitty-Kat, he was shot by cupid's arrow!" He got into a Katniss Everdeen position and he pretended to shoot an arrow with a 'pliing'. Second clue.

"I solemny swear I am up to no good." Katie said with a chuckle. "Just kidding, I promise I won't tell anyone."

He sighed, "Michelle from the Apollo Cabin."

She wasn't a friend of Michelle, so it took some time for her to put a face to the name. Michelle was a pettite, dark blond-haired, blue-eyed every day kind of a girl. How had she caught his eye? Personality maybe; or simply true attraction.

"I shan't discuss Michelle with anyone unless Travis and Connor Stoll."

His eyes thanked her and he smiled.

"Must you learn how to dialect Kitty-Kat. Shan't, what that may be?" Travis asked, with the always present mischief tone.

"The Yoda tournament of speaking now begins!"

* * *

The easier way to co-exist with Travis while she was 'sick' (That what she called her "wanting-to-kiss-Travis" stage) was to be around Connor. Plus he wasn't as big as a jerk as his brother, especially since he in a romantic situation.

She still had to figure out how she'd caught the virus, because it was one. She racked her brain trying to remember if she had offended the love goddess. No, she never had. Did Aphrodite suddenly take an interest in her non-existing love life? The chances were slim, but it had happened before.

Lou Ellen payed a surprising visit later in the day, a couple of hours before the dinner horn sounded. They were playing Go Fish, though Connor and Travis wanted to play poker, but Katie knew better than that. They would ask for bets, and poker was their game; they'd always win.

"Hello." The daughter of Hecate greeted. "What in the world are you doing?"

Travis asked for the game cards and he put them away. "Nothing now."

They were all sitting Indian-style on the floor, with their legs crossed, in a circle; Lou Ellen sat beside Travis and Katie.

"Drew has no idea that the potion has been returned to me, right?"

"Not at all." Connor confirmed.

"Good job." She smirked. "Now, how do we get this prank going?"

It was funny how the brothers could always act so jokingly but when it came to prank planning, they became dead serious.

"We wanted to disscuss that with you. What do you want to happen to Drew?"

She thought about it for a while. "She practically made me look stupid. I want her look ten times worse than I did." She smiled between evily and smugly. "I've been wondering what will hurt her ego more; you know, since she has no feelings."

Katie remembered what Drew liked the most: Male attention and female jelousy. "Just make no guy look at her twice and no girl envious of her." Three heads turned to her direction a mix of confusion and surprise was written in all of them.

"You're helping?!"

"How do you know that?"

"How can we do that?"

They all spoke at the same time. She sighed. "Kind of made a deal with a couple of devils," she explained and pointed to the Stolls. "I have expirience with Drew, more than any of you I am sure of that. Plus no one should go through that." She made a disgusted face, as if remembering something gross. "And well, Lou, this is where your potion making skills come in."

"So, I make a potion that will make no one notice Drew, as if she was invisible."

"Yup!"

"But how are we going to make everyone take it?"

This time, Travis stepped in. "Connor can flirt with one of the naiads and convince her to let us put it in the food. You know, just try to make it seem like it's for a good cause. Or-" The mischevious glint in his eyes made him look crooked. "Make sure they know it's for Drew; even some are in Kitty-Kat's and Lou Ellen's team."

"It's done then!"

"No one better than us!" They said it in unision, that was the phrase they liked to use. It was their motto when finishing a job.

"Thank you guys. The payment will come once the job is done."

They smiled as she stood up. The daughter of Hecate winked at them before closing the door behind her.

"Always." Travis said. Never before had she wanted to punch him so bad, but the thing was that if she got too close she might lose self control and kiss him. And she wasn't about to give in.

* * *

Katie had thought of the possibility of it might being a prank, but as the hours rolled by she realized neither of the brothers had any idea. If Travis had planned this, Connor was sure to have helped; also spending so much time with them made her realize that if he knew of her sickness he would get so close to her, trying to see how much she lasted.

It had not been them, the question was: Who then?

As soon as the horn for dinner sounded Katie ran out of the Hermes Cabin; she had an Aphrodite daughter to kill.

"Open the door! Di immortales, I just want to talk." Katie was currently banging on the locked door of the Goddess of Love's cabin.

"You're going to hit me!"

"Just if you're found guilty. Everyone is presumed innocent until proven guilty."

A sigh was heard, "Alright."

At the inside of the cabin, Paulina asked for help to move a drawer she had pushed in front of the door. She opened the door nervously, everything gave her away.

Katie smiled fakely and went inside, closing and locking the door behind her. "I'll give you a chance to either explain or say your last words before I kill you."

Her friend gulped.

"What. Did You. Do. To. Me?"

"N-nothing, I swear!"

"Let me rephrase the question: What did the cookies have?"

"Just a little revealing potion"

"A little what?" Katie was confused, she had presumed the cookies had a love potion.

One of Paulina's siblings, Marcus, stoop up and explained as if read from a book. "A revealing potion is often mistaken as a love potion. Intrestingly enough they share several ingrients." He made a stop of breathing and smiled. "The major difference between them is the following: a love potion tricks and plays with someone's feelings; making them feel and act impulsively to the person they were made fall in love with. A revealing potion is used to hence the name, reveal people's true intentions and feelings; bringing their biggest subsconcious desires yet the person has the choice to act upon them or not."

That couldn't be real, it had to be a love potion. "No. You gave me a love potion?" She refused to accept it, it was a lie made up.

Her friend looked at her worridly. "It was a reavealing potion, dear. What you feel for Travis is..." She stopped, not sure if she should continue.

Her brother did though, "One of your biggest subconscious desires."

* * *

**Did I surprise you?! Hehe, what is the fun in a love potion... **

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite each one of those makes my heart feel warm and fuzzy. Probably I'm just sick...Hehe **

**Check out my story on Wattpad - My username: Nanacela20 **

**Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah yeah, sorry for being such a Hera and play with your feels. *hands chocolate chip cookie* Forgive me? *smirks* Get it?**

* * *

Five minutes. Katie had not moved a muscle in five minutes, Paulina was worried she might not be breathing but the daughter of Demeter's chest was rising; irregularly, but she was breathing none the less. The room was silent, yet whispers and dreamy sighs filled the air.

"Tratie" one of the relatively new campers suggested as a couple's name.

"It's perfect!" Another one exclaimed.

If looks could kill, none of the Aphrodite would still be alive. Katie poured hatred and anger into her glare; some even felt shivers running down their spines. "Shut up!" She spat. Katie walked to where Paulina stood, cowering behind her half-brother. "Face me."

Sure the daughter of Demeter was no charmspeaker but for the time being she seemed one. What she said-ordered-was done immediately. "K-Katie chill." _Wrong move._

"How can you tell me to _CHILL_, when you poisoned the damned cookies?!" The daughter of Demeter crossed her arms in indignation and unconsciously starter digging her nails deep into her forearms. "This. Is. All. Your. Fault. Paulina." Katie said between her teeth, angered but hiding her fear.

One thing Paulina hated more than being called stupid, (and man, she did detest being called a bimbo) was being accused of something she didn't do. Getting the blame for a crime she had not committed. In a matter of seconds the daughter of Aphrodite was standing before Katie; their glares both powerful.

"Look Gardner" Paulina spat the name as it were poison. "The one who has feelings for Travis Stoll is not me, it's you! News flash sister: the potion in the cookies just made you realize your feelings for him. Continue your merry way without acting upon them; just know they are there."

Everyone was surprised by her sudden outburst; she was usually very calm and collected. Though taken aback by the unexpected confrontation, Katie stormed out of the room with a frustrated groan. She stomped towards the Demeter cabin, but stopped halfway through. She silently made her way to the strawberry fields; her safe haven. Katie always enjoyed routine, it was safe, normal. Going through the same motions everyday bored her constantly but she didn't mind. It was a safe bored.

Katie never caused a lasting impression to anyone, but a pair of brothers. The Stolls destroyed her routine, just like an unexpected tornado goes to a small town and the remains are nothing but rubble. His-I mean their daily pranks used to make her wish she could go back in time to when everything was normal. Slowly, snail slowly, his (their) pranking became part of her routine. Sure, the most annoying and less enjoyable part of it, but none the less; a needed part.

She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs; out of nowhere a hand comfortingly squeezed her shoulder. Katie didn't scream, she knew it was one of her best friends.

"Sorry for losing it in there." She apologized sincerely. None of the friends looked at each other, they stared at the fields in front of them.

"You know, there is a famous quote that states: _'There is a step between love and hate' _" Paulina sat beside her and placed her left arm over the other girl's shoulder; Katie laid her head on the newly wrapped arm around her.

"Pau, do you think I can take a step back?"

"I don't Kates, I don't know."

* * *

"You think she's okay? Is she going to come?"

Travis asked out of nowhere. Connor and Travis were in their cabin, the next day, waiting for Katie to show up. Usually, they would've walked together after breakfast finished, but she had not gone to have the most important meal of the day with everyone. They wondered if she had felt sick again.

Connor shrugged and said nothing; he was worried for Katie's health. She tried to kill them often, but when she wasn't she was funny and cool to hang out with. He was about to propose they went looking for her when Travis opened the door, bowing sarcastically. "You finally come out of your shell to join us. Delightful surprise."

Katie's middle finger was greeting enough. "Hey Connor," she smiled and sat down beside him, on Travis' bed, only she didn't know that. He smiled back and muttered a small hi.

Seeing that his bed was full, Travis threw himself on Connor's bed. He turned on the TV and looked at Katie and his brother, "Can we call it a lazy day?"

They both nodded in agreement and said, "Second."

* * *

At one point of the day, the oldest son of Hermes managed to get cookies. He sneaked into Poseidon's cabin and stole -ahem- took without asking, some cookies. He offered some to Katie and Connor, his baby brother took a few but Katie kindly declined. No more cookies for her.

As she watched TV, her eyes trailed from the screen to the boy on the bed beside her. He was munching a cookie and her eyes drifted from his face to his lips; she was no longer paying attention to the show or movie they were watching. Someone in the television screamed, making her attention return to whatever was playing. She mentally cursed at her stupidity and weakness. Her eyes started closing until she faded to dreamland, where the lips she yearned were there to comfort her.

Travis let out a snort, waking himself up. He was sitting in Connor's bed; he realized he might have fallen asleep while not paying attention. The oldest Stoll wiped the drool on his chin and looked to the beside him; Katie was curled up in fetal position, her rear facing him. Travis stood up, Connor was nowhere to be found, but he was to drowsy to care. He walked to the other side of the bed and stared at the daughter of Demeter.

She seemed to be having a happy dream, her forehead ceased to have the wrinkles that formed when she glared or frowned. Her lips stretched out ever so slightly, faintly smiled. A smile made his way to his own lips, he liked happy Katie; but he liked flustered Katie a lot more. He climbed into the bed beside her; seeing the bed was just for one person, he had to be really close to her. He didn't mind.

By some unknown reason, as he was studying her face, he realized he wanted to kiss her. Really bad. Blaming his drowsiness, Travis closed his eyes, trying to return to dreamland; but her breath on his lips made it difficult to drift away.

_She'll punch you,_ his subconscious spoke.

_Screw it, she's asleep._

* * *

**I'll need a hell lot more of chocolate chip cookies to handle all of you now. Remember, if you kill me, the story ends. Also, remember I love you guys. Sa-yo-na-ra.**


	7. First Meeting

**I originally wrote this story in sixth grade, and a year later I decided it wasn't good enough. A year ago, I finally shared what would become the final draft of one of the first stories I made. So, we can say today's A Week With The Stolls birthday!**

**Even though I almost have the new chapter, I wanted to do something special for today, a short drabble or one-shot showing how in my head Travis and Connor and Katie met.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" A guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes looked at her curiously.

The girl didn't answer; she simply held her knees closer to her chest. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and filled with tears.

He felt sorry for her, at least when he was taken to Camp his mother had explained everything. He and his brother had also been claimed fairly rapidly; others would sometimes watch him with envy.

The new girl had been in Camp for hours and she already wanted to leave, the Ares kids had been especially mean to her, seeing she was relatively timid. She did not wish to know who her godly parent was; she didn't want to be there. Her life was a routine, and she loved it; yet one day fates decided to ruin it all up, by sending some monster on her way to school.

The guy sat beside her and asked for her name. "Katie," she answered, and repeated the same question to him. His name was Connor.

There was an awkward silence between them, and they were okay with it. Somehow, he was comforting her, making her believe that Camp wasn't so bad; yet his brother had to come there and ruin it.

His older brother Travis loved hanging out with the older kids, they would teach him tricks and he learned them very fast, thanks to his legacy. He had just learned something really cool and he desperately wanted his younger brother to know. He found is brother getting comfy with a girl, and even though he didn't show it; he's very protective over Connor, and he instantly saw that girl as a possible threat; and a great victim.

"CONNOR!" He called out, waving madly at him from a safe distance. "Move!" Travis yelled, instantly making his brother stand up and trot to where he was.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising his left eyebrow.

"Look," was all he got for an answer. Travis threw some kind of stone into Katie's general direction; it hit her head, and also exploded into a mud bomb. Absolutely furious, she stood up indignantly and ran into his direction. She had her hand raised from the moment she gave her first step. The slapped he received would leave him a bruise that would last a week. It stung, and he wanted to hit her back, but he didn't, because the fire in her eyes; they were not red but were burning with fury or with passion. The recently claimed son of Hermes liked making messes, or ruining something terrible; in that moment he wanted to mess with her, or with her fire.

Katie crossed her arms and puffed, indignant. "I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" She screamed furiously as she walked away.

"Who was she?" Travis asked Connor.

"The new girl, "he said, awed at her change of attitude.

"Oh my, that means she'll stay in our cabin for a while." Travis said aloud and his brother nodded along. "I know exactly what we'll do next."

* * *

**I will update soon, I hope you liked it and continue to support my work that will end soon. In this story at least! Take care!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello. **

**I know you may want to kill me for not updating.**

**I don't really have much of an excuse, except I have been very busy and time has not been in my favor. **

**I really hope you liked the last chapter, or short story since it wasn't a chapter. Someone asked me why I always made Connor nice to her instead of Travis. It is simply because I feel they couldn't have been friends before the pranking started; imagine someone who you considered your friend suddenly started being mean to you and make your existence slightly miserable; would you date that person? I certainly wouldn't and I think Katie wouldn't as well. Making them 'enemies' since the beginning just seems more logical to me; there has to be some connection between the two, a safe ground, in this case sweet ol' Connor. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

There was obviously an elephant in the room; Katie was sitting down leaning in the right corner, closest to the door, practically trying to become the corner. Whereas Travis was sitting down on the first steps of the stairs that lead to the second floor of the cabin; Connor was laying in his bed dumbfounded: they had been asleep when he went to get some fresh air, when he came back he found them that way. It seemed as if they had kissed, pfft, as if _that_ could ever happen.

None of them made a move to talk to each other; their focus was solely on the TV, playing some old movie they had never seen. Unknown to the younger Stoll, Katie and Travis kept sneaking glances at each other when they were sure the other one was not looking; if their eyes met, the daughter of Demeter's cheek with turn as red as a healthy rose, but her eyes would hardened and fill with hatred; Travis would look away, his cheeks turning pink and so did the tips of his ears.

Travis remembered softly pecking Katie's sleeping form; he did have a really cheesy dream about the kiss. Katie dreamt that she and Travis were dating; one thing was kissing the guy, one completely different was having an -yuck- affectionate relationship with him. Anyways, the windows were open and a chilly breeze came through, making both of them slightly cold; in a completely instinctive way of becoming warmer, they drifted to the closest source of warmth, each other. In other words, they ended up cuddling. What does a girl do when she wakes up; cuddling with the guy she wants to kiss? Grab the nearest pillow and try to suffocate him with it -duh. Travis woke up by realizing he couldn't breathe, thanks to all his training, he managed to push his attacker back and pin their arms above them. Almost comically, the two pair of eyes widened simultaneously and both of them ran to opposite sides of the room. And that was how Connor found them.

* * *

Tick Tock. Soon.

Tick Tock. Soon.

Tick Tock. So SOON.

The dinner horn was an hour away from sounding, Katie had been counting the minutes (or at least tried to, distracted by any sudden movement, or squirrel.), so she could scream victory and hide in her cabin. The fates seemed to hate her; Lou Ellen came by and decided to get the brothers to convince the Nereid's to place the potion in tomorrow's breakfast, or that was Katie thought at least.

"I want you to do it in dinner, now!" She exclaimed making wild, close to break dance, moves with her arms.

Travis indignantly crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "We agreed we were going to do it tomorrow."

Pranks require planning and being extra careful, especially good pranks. Stoll pranks were always great.

"I'll pay more."The daughter of Hecate eager to get her revenge rolled her eyes and smiled slightly evilly.

Connor's and Travis' eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light; their minds were working at full speed now. Lou Ellen might think she had an advantage over them; she was playing their game, and there was no way they would lose.

At that moment was when Katie regretted the deal. Connor walked over to Lou Ellen and whispered something in her ear, her eyes widened and her lips formed an 'o'.

"No way!" Lou Ellen exclaimed.

"That or no deal."

The daughter of Hecate crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Deal."

Travis and Connor just smirked.

"Let's get going then!" Connor exclaimed going out of the cabin, Travis and Lou Ellen following close behind; whilst Katie was left there dumbfounded. Noticing her absence, (having regained some confidence), Travis went back for her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him.

"What did Lou Ellen agreed to do?" Katie said after pulling her hand away, saddening two people, but they hid it well.

Travis winked, "You'll find out soon enough."

She hated how her heart jumped in joy, "stupid feelings."

* * *

The Nereid's practically poured all the potion in all of the food, they even made the daughter of Hecate make more; like most people in camp they deeply disliked the snobby daughter of Aphrodite, Drew Tanaka.

To make sure the plan worked in absolute perfection, the dynamic trio went back to the Hermes cabin and the daughter of Hecate to hers; the perfect bait. Around five minutes later, the horn for dinner sounded: Katie wanted to run out of the cabin, but she didn't want to ruin the prank.

"Just go." Travis said, a smirk adorning his very kissable lips. "You have to act as natural as possible, try not to raise suspicions."

The daughter of Demeter ran out the door, enjoying the way she felt free once she left the cabin; at that moment she didn't have to care about Travis or about behaving; her only care were her beloved siblings and making sure the prank worked.

They say revenge is sweet; this time, it was going to be loveable.

* * *

It worked perfectly! As usual, every head would turn to the awaited, pretty much runway, Drew and her crew would do. Everything was perfect, until the food was served, as soon as everybody had a bite, except a very non suspicious group of four people; the attention was no longer on Drew. No one even saw her way, not even her siblings; it was as if she was invisible, or better, a no one.

Katie tried not to laugh, which made her choke on her drink; one of her half siblings asked her if she was alright. A smirk, too similar to the Stoll brother's, adorned her lips; frightening her siblings. She had been spending way too much time with them; soon she was going to become one of them.

The daughter of Demeter took a glance over to the Hecate table, where Lou Ellen was having the time of her life; her eyes filled with a sadistic kind of joy, whereas her face was adorned with a familiar mischievous smirk. Her eyes followed Drew, she was standing up now, who was practically pleading for any type of attention; she kept getting frustrated by the second.

Drew was an angry crier. That didn't not mean she cried angrily, instead, it meant that she cried when angry. It was obvious she was mad, furious would be an understatement; she had never been used to feel like someone who was normal; as normal as a demigod can be. After all her tries of getting the attention back to her were futile she stormed out of the dining hall, arms crossed over chest, her eyes filled with crystalline tears. A frustrated scream was heard in the distance; that may the daughter of Hecate lose it. She stood up, absolutely delighted, and practically skipped over to the Hermes table. She thanked the brothers, over and over again.

"Pick up your payment in my cabin after dinner."She whispered, smiling. "Nice working with you guys."

The Stolls smiled simultaneously, "anytime."

Supposedly they were both going to pick up the payment after dinner; though Connor had a plan of his own: whatever happened between his brother and Katie was going to be fixed.

* * *

"Dude, are you okay?!" Travis yelled outside the bathroom stall; while Connor puked his guts out, or so it seemed.

"Yeah-"chocking noise "- I might –"groan. "You know what, go without me." Connor managed to get out, pretending to wipe something off his chin.

"I won't go there alone in the middle of the night!" Travis squealed, trying not to seem a wimp. "Two or none has always been our rule." _Not to mention that I don't want to die alone, _Travis decided to leave that part of his motivational speech.

"If you're so afraid to go alone, take Katie with you; she gets a part too." Connor's smirk was practically heard by his tone; that way why it was a great time to pretend to puke again.

Travis sighed in defeat, "Just leave your guts here, bro. I don't want to even want to have to make someone in the cabin clean puke." He looked disgusted, not at the thought of vomit, but at the simple idea of cleaning anything.

"Yeah, bro. I'll try; don't die."

_Believe me dude, I'll try._

* * *

"I won't go, Travis." It seemed final, to Katie at least; she had made it clear she didn't want to be anywhere near him, right now; especially when their death could come soon, at the hands of hungry harpies. "I'm not going, face your death alone, _mighty Stoll_." She mocked, crossing her arms over her chest, ready to slam the door in his face.

A simple cheeky smile, showing a small, tiny cute dimple at the right edge of his mouth and a simple 'please' was enough to move Paulina's heart. She and Katie had planned a small girl's night, to make up for the potion thing. She had been standing behind Katie, and apparently she had a soft spot for him. As soon as he smiled, she shoved her best friend out the door and locked it.

The daughter of Demeter was thrown out her own cabin, before she could land on the steps of her cabin, face-first, Travis managed to catch her. "Don't get killed!" was heard through the door. Katie pushed the son of Hermes away, "Let me go in." she said while hitting the door violently.

Before she and Paulina could have a heated argument with the possibility of the door getting taken down, Travis grabbed Katie's wrist, and pulled her with him. "Too late, "he muttered while running. "Keep quiet."

If the possibility of her imminent death wasn't so close, she would have screamed her head off, with something along the lines of 'molesting' or 'harassment'. Getting the money was the easy part, only they weren't allowed to leave so easily.

Katie knocked on Lou Ellen's door, or tried to bring it down with her fists was another way of describing it. "Open up." She half whispered, half yelled.

The door swung open, revealing the daughter of Hecate in her completely not matching pajamas. "What?" she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We're here to pick up the money and the other thing." Travis spoke up, behind Katie; entering the cabin without being invited, and Katie followed suit. All of the girls were asleep; it was obvious Lou Ellen had been sleeping as well.

Lou Ellen handed him two bags filled with gold drachmas. "Wait until I find the other thing." She said, eyeing them up and down, leaving upstairs.

The silence between them was really awkward, they were not looking at each other and none of them made a move to even try to break it. Lou Ellen came back around ten minutes later, "I had to make some adjustments." She handed a small gray bag into Travis' hand. After muttering a small thank you, they left.

* * *

Everything was going right, until Travis decided to break the silence; he poked Katie's side, startling her, making her squeal; they saw a fast moving shadow approaching them, interested in the sudden sound. With a small look at each other, they agreed on something: 'run'.

They hid by a tree, Katie's back pressed against it, and Travis standing before her. It just kind of happened, Katie was getting too far away, and getting separated was no answer; Travis pulled her and pushed her against the tree. Their breaths came out in short pants, their chest rising evenly.

Katie looked up, and her face turned as red as a tomato, she was glad it was pitch dark; he wouldn't be able to notice her blush. He hadn't seen her yet; he was too focused trying to see if anything was close to them; once he was sure he focused on where he knew she was.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his lips close to her ear. She nodded in response, not trusting her voice. And maybe in that moment a part of the potion was acting up in her, maybe it was that they could probably die soon; she wanted to kiss him so badly. She was about to make up her mind and do it, when he spoke up, "Let's get going before it comes by again."

He grabbed her by the wrist, but she pulled away. She grabbed his hand, in a moment of bravery, and made him follow her. She pulled him with her, running towards the closest cabin, his.

They entered through the window, trying to be as silent as possible, seeing that everyone was asleep, or trying to be. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, covering their faces trying to be silent; they were relieved. Travis gave Katie her part of the deal, she had sneaked into the Aphrodite cabin, and she deserved something in reward.

Katie sneaked out, and left for her cabin, where Paulina was waiting for her. She wished Travis a good night, and went away. When Travis threw himself in bed, Connor, who had been pretending to be asleep the entire time, asked him how it went. Travis told him they almost got eaten, skipping out the part where Katie had tried to kiss him.

He couldn't fall asleep though, his mind was working at full speed. Katie Gardner wanted to kiss him, Travis Awesome Stoll. He wondered though, how much of it was actually real, did she really want to kiss him? His stomach twisted at the thought of a love potion; how mean he and his brother may be, they would never mess with someone's heart.

He felt scared, because he knew that whether if it may be real, or a total lie; he could never reject her. He smirked, he was going to find out tomorrow the truth; with a kiss.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Tell me everything in a review or PM.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
